Un frasco de ponzoña, por favor
by Wander Clearwater
Summary: Historia de amor entre un licántropo y una vampira.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prefacio**_

Otro día más, un martes como otro cualquiera. En aquel momento solo pensaba en maldecir a la persona que hubiera puesto la clase de Matemáticas a las ocho de la mañana. A esas horas, en las cuales todavía estaba terminando de despertarme, no me podría ni imaginar que sería uno de los días más trascendentales de mi vida.

-Vamos a continuar con las derivadas - oí decir a la profesora que por su manía de dar el mayor número de cosas en el menor tiempo posible no nos había dicho ni buenos días.

Mi amiga Carol me miró con cara de repugnancia al oír las palabras de la profe.

A mi sinceramente me daba igual, pero lo que precisamente me molestaba aquel día era el olor que había dentro de la clase.

-Puag, que asco – estas palabras salieron de mi boca en un tono más alto del habitual y obviamente todos se me quedaron mirando.

-¿Es que no veis como huele? – y pude observar como todos negaban con la cabeza y se empezaban a descojonar para ellos mismos, murmurando cosas, seguramente de mi estado mental o de donde podría venir ese olor.

El olor era cada vez más intenso, ya no lo aguantaba más, era como si se estuviera acercando. Me daba tanto asco que hasta me quemaba. Entonces, todo encajó cuando de repente se abrió la puerta y entró la fuente del olor.

Eran cuatro, totalmente encapuchados, y vestían túnicas negras. Sabía quiénes eran, ya los había visto antes pero esta vez era diferente, ya que yo era su objetivo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – exigió saber la profesora, la cual no obtuvo otra respuesta que la aparición de una densa niebla que, aparentemente, la dejó carente de cualquier tipo de sentido.

Todos los demás miraban expectantes como si de una película de tratase, mientras yo bajé la cabeza en un ridículo intento para que no me vieran. Y como era de esperar resultó completamente inútil.

Uno de los cuatro se separó del resto y se dirigió hacia mí; se quitó la capucha y entonces levanté la mirada para ver su rostro, quería asegurarme de que Jane seguía siendo la portavoz de los Vulturis.

Efectivamente, no me equivocaba. La joven se encontraba apenas a unos centímetros de mí, mirando con sus ojos de color carmesí dirigiéndome una mirada más bien sádica que de ira. No quería hacerme daño, pero aún así ya me lo estaba haciendo con su efluvio, que se podía oler ahora con mayor intensidad debido a la cercanía que tenía hacia mí, y no pude mirarla más que con una mueca de asco.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba verte Wander – no me llamaban así desde hacía un año y aunque no comprendo por qué, me molestó. A la vez que pronunció estas palabras sentí como su mano blanca y gélida como el hielo me agarró y tiró de mí para ponerme en pie.

Al instante, los otros tres vampiros se quitaron las capuchas y pude ver claramente a Alec, Félix y Demetri.

-Habéis incumplido las normas y debéis ser castigados, pero no es de nuestra incumbencia castigarte a ti, de eso que se ocupen los de tu raza – continuó ella al ver que no había pronunciado ninguna palabra, aunque Jane se aseguraba de hacerme daño con las suyas.

-No le pondrás ni una sola mano a Brenda encima – susurré en un tono bajo pero suficiente para que me oyesen los cuatro. No podía ni imaginar que hicieran daño a la persona que más quería.

-Intenta impedírnoslo, chucho asqueroso – espetó Jane solamente para hacerme enfurecer y así poder tener una escusa para rebanarme la cabeza. A pesar de que quería no hacerlo, el miedo a la pérdida de Brenda pudo conmigo y sin pensarlo me lancé contra la vampira con el fin de partirla en pedazos.

Fui realmente estúpido al hacer aquello, podría haber entrado en fase, sin embargo ella consiguió esquivarme y, al instante, hizo gala conmigo de sus poderes mentales…

Me retorcía en el suelo del dolor, sentía que el fuego invadía mi cuerpo y me sentía como si me hubieran envenenado, como si de ponzoña directa en las venas se tratase.

-Parad, por favor – reconocería esa angelical aunque Alec me hubiera dejado sin oído.

Era ella, Brenda había venido a buscarme… ¿o a entregarse?

El solo pensar en dicha posibilidad hizo que me estremeciera, pero al menos con su llegada pudo distraer a Jane el tiempo suficiente como para yo reponerme.


	2. Cómo comenzó todo

Todo comenzó una mañana de Julio, me encontraba en la casa de mi tía Sue como todos los veranos (que me los iba a pasar con ella). El sol se abría paso entre las cortinas de la habitación e invitaba a salir.

-No sabes como me aburro, ¿por qué no salimos? – le pregunte a Seth, que se encontraba allí en la habitación conmigo mientras jugábamos con la Wii. El mismo juego de todos los años y ya resultaba un poco pesado.

-No se…sabes que no me gusta ir con la manada tan temprano, a estas horas siempre están un poco alterados Wander – Seth había adivinado al instante lo que quería hacer y se negaba a ir con ellos ahora – Ya sé – prosiguió - te llevaré a un sitio al que me gusta ir, pero nadie debe saber nada acerca de donde hemos estado, ¿vale?

-Mejor que estar aquí encerrado jugando a esto es – le dije yo sin muchos ánimos.

Salimos de su casa, nos transformamos y Seth salió corriendo en dirección norte; yo no me lo pensé dos veces y le seguí.

-¿Adónde vamos? – quise saber, pues la duda me reconcomía.

-A casa de los Cullen – inquirió Seth con un atisbo de felicidad al nombrar aquello.

Nunca había visto a los Cullen, pero en la manada había oído hablar de ellos…sabía que eran ocho vampiros que vivían en una casa cercana a al reserva y que mantenían un tratado con la manada. Pero desde que yo llegué en Junio se había prohibido ir a su casa, por lo visto Jacob estaba enamorado de una humana, muy unida a los Cullen, llamada Bella y ésta le rompió el corazón cuando decidió convertirse el año pasado en uno de ellos y casarse con Edward (que al parecer podía leer los pensamientos).

Desde ese momento Jacob odiaba a Bella y a su nueva familia y nos prohibió ir a cualquiera de la manada a ver a los Cullen. Al recordar esto me alteré un poco y empecé a perder los nervios, no quería enfrentarme a Jacob y mucho menos que me echara de la manada.

-No te preocupes por nada – me dijo Seth al comprobar mi estado en ese momento – Jacob no se enterará de nada, ya he visitado a los Cullen varias veces este año y sin ningún problema.

Sus palabras no me tranquilizaron mucho, sin embargo seguimos recorriendo el camino a toda velocidad y sin volver a dirigirnos la palabra.

Llegamos en unos cinco minutos, era una casa enorme de estilo muy moderno y, aparentemente, bastante cara.

-Vamos te presentaré a Alice, nos está esperando.

¿Cómo nos iba a estar esperando? Pensé, pero tampoco le di mucha importancia. Nos volvimos a transformar, esta vez, en nuestro aspecto humano y proseguimos el camino hasta la casa.

Sentada en las escaleras de la entrada pude ver a una chica de más o menos mi altura, de una gran belleza, con un pelo corto y negro como el carbón. Nos estaba saludando con la mano.

-Alice – gritó Seth mientras salía corriendo para darle finalmente un gran abrazo.

-Sabía que venías con compañía pero, ¿a quién nos traes? – preguntó la vampira con inquietud.

-Este es mi primo Wander – Seth confirmó su frase al señalarme con el dedo – Ven Wander, mira, te presento a Alice…tiene visiones sobre el futuro, ¿a que es interesante?

Era mi primer trato con vampiros así que no se me dio muy bien.

-Uno lee la mente, la otra ve el futuro…los chupasangres sois de lo más curiosos – tras ver su cara me arrepentí de haber utilizado el mote "chupasangre" para referirme a ellos.

-Yo ya también estoy encantada de conocerte chucho – me dijo Alice, con un claro tono molesto.

Nos invitó a entrar y ambos pasamos al salón de la casa, algo más espacioso que los salones normales. En él había otros cinco vampiros…los cuales se quedaron mirándonos con incredulidad hasta que uno de ellos, una chica guapísima de pelo castaño y de estatura similar a la de Alice, esbozó una sonrisa y fue a darle un abrazo muy grande a Seth.

-Te empezaba a echar de menos. Pensaba que Jacob te había pillado intentando venir hacia aquí…por cierto, ¿cómo está él? ... estoy muy preocupada, no le veo desde Febrero – la cara de la vampira, aún radiante de belleza, se torció triste al recordar a Jacob.

-Está bien Bella, no te preocupes por él, aunque ahora está más dolido que enfadado.

Así que ella era Bella…no me extraña que Jacob estuviera enamorado de ella, era realmente espectacular.

-Cuidadito con los que piensas – me advirtió otro de los vampiros, el cual en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se colocó junto a Bella sin quitarme la mirada aún…Bueno, en ese momento todos me miraban. Y yo comencé a encajar las piezas del puzzle.

-Así que tú eres Edward, supongo – le dije al ver que Seth no me los había presentado.

-¿Y tú quién eres? – quiso saber uno de los vampiros que se encontraba allí, rubio y con una expresión mucho más amable que los demás – Oh, por favor, que mal hemos empezado, deja que nos presentemos, soy Carlisle y esta es Esme – dijo abrazando a la mujer que tenía al lado – ellos son Edward y Bella – señalando a la pareja de la cual el chico no me había quitado los ojos de encima - ella es Alice y este es Jasper – prosiguió señalando al chico que se encontraba al principio de la escalera que llevaba al piso de arriba y que estaba observando la escena.

-Él es mi primo Wander, viene todos los veranos y navidades a quedarse en mi casa desde Alaska, y se me ocurrió que sería divertido traerlo aquí – contó Seth a sus amigos vampiros. En ese momento sentí como si Seth fuera más familia de ellos que mía…pero me acostumbré a la situación y al olor, ese horrendo efluvio que circulaba por toda la casa, no podía dejar de pensar en él.

-Tranquilo, a nosotros nos pasa los mismo con ustedes – me dijo Edward, esforzándose por sonreírme.

-Bueno, pues ya están todas las presentaciones hechas – afirmó Carlisle al ver que yo me sentía un poco más cómodo con la situación aunque seguía con el temor de que Jacob nos descubriera y nos expulsara, o peor aún, nos matara.


	3. La aparición de Brenda

Me cayeron bien los Cullen, y durante un par de semanas más seguimos yendo Seth y yo hasta su casa. Durante ese tiempo no ocurrió nada interesante; conocí a Rosalie y a Emmett. Emmett me cayó bastante bien aunque me daba un poco de repelús, era tan grande que parecía que hicieran falta cuatro de los nuestros para derribarle.

Rose, al contrario, nunca me cayó bien del todo por lo que intentábamos fingir que el otro no estaba y como si nada. Aprendí mucho sobre los vampiros esos días, como que su piel brilla bajo la luz del sol y también que su ponzoña era tóxica para nosotros…

También me contaron la verdadera historia sobre el trío amoroso entre Edward, Bella y Jacob aunque no conseguí entenderlo del todo.

Con quien me llevaba mejor era con Alice, aunque me parecía extraordinario su don no podía utilizarlo delante mía, una pena. Aunque prefería no estar con ella ya que cuando lo hacía, Jasper no me quitaba ojo y ese chico me daba grima.

Durante esas semanas, las cosas en la manada fueron mejor, Jacob había aceptado (de una forma más tranquila) ser el macho alfa, lo cual me gustaba. No soportaba ser mandado por Sam, no sé por qué y, a pesar de los años que llevaba viniendo en verano con la manada, él me veía más como un forastero. A los demás, en cambio, les encantaba que estuviera allí aunque Jared estaba todo el día intentando hacerme enfurecer para que entrara en fase.

A principios de Agosto, ocurrió el cambio que marcaría mi vida para siempre. Seth y yo nos levantamos muy temprano para ir a ver a los Cullen, como llevábamos haciendo todos los días.

-Te echo una carrera…como sé que eres el más lento de la manada – reté a Seth y ambos salimos disparados hacia el bosque.

-El único que va lento aquí eres tú – me dijo cuando me ganó en la carrera hasta la casa, tuvo suerte, era la primera vez que me ganaba.

Seth abrió la puerta sin llamar ni nada, como si estuviera en su casa.

-Seth…Wander – nos llamó Esme que se encontraba en la cocina – vengan a comer algo, seguro que estáis hambrientos.

Esme nos había preparado el desayuno; qué buena era, nos trataba como si fuéramos sus hijos.

-Veo que ya han llegado el chucho y su primo el perrito faldero – oímos decir a Rose desde el piso de arriba.

-Cállate Barbie – espetó Seth entre carcajadas.

Al rato entraron en la cocina Alice, Edward y Bella.

-Wander, tú por aquí, que raro – me saludo Alice.

-Hola Alice – dije yo…y me sentí un poco avergonzado ya que me había sonrojado al saludarla. Edward no pudo aguantar la risa y dejó escapar una risotada.

-¿Y Carlisle? – preguntó Seth.

-Trabajando, no todos tienen la misma suerte de tener vacaciones como tú – rió Bella.

Edward agarró a Bella por el brazo y se la llevó hasta el salón, Alice los siguió como si fuera su sombra. Seth y yo también nos levantamos y nos colocamos en el salón detrás de ellos.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunté un poco confundido sin saber.

-Alguien se acerca – me dijo Alice en un tono tranquilizador.

Y al mismo tiempo que decía esto, aparecieron en el salón Esme, Rose, Jasper y Emmett.

-No reconozco su aroma, ¿y tú? – oí que Jasper se lo preguntaba a alguien.

-Tampoco, no se quién será, pero se está acercando – contestó Esme.

-Pero, ¿quién es? – cuestioné, luego la pregunta me pareció estúpida al saber que ellos tampoco sabían quién era. Pero la respuesta de Seth me aclaró algo al menos.

-Es otro vampiro, pero desconocido – me confirmó mi primo.

Apenas unos minutos más tarde, tocaron la puerta varias veces. Edward fue a abrir.

Todos vimos quién se encontraba tras la puerta pero a mí se me abrieron los ojos como platos; incluso puede que se me estuviera hasta cayendo la baba. Era una joven, de unos 17 años (aparentes) más o menos, de ojos verdes como esmeraldas y con un cabello negro y lacio como la oscuridad. Se apreciaba claramente que estaba aterrada, yo diría que estaba hasta temblando.

-¿Carlisle Cullen? – se apresuró al preguntar, al ver que todos los vampiros se ponían en posición defensiva. A la más mínima atacarían.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres? – se apresuró a preguntar Edward.

-Me me me llamo Brenda, y necesito ayuda, por favor…me persiguen – consiguió pronunciar finalmente tras un largo tartamudeo.

-Anda pasa – la invitó Alice, a pesar de que Edward hacía notar claramente que no le parecía buena idea.

Los vampiros tomaron posiciones más relajadas, mientras ella se sentaba en el sillón que había frente al televisor.

-¿De qué conoces a Carlisle? – quiso saber Jasper, el único que continuaba todavía en posición defensiva.

Seth y yo, nos sentamos también en el sillón y ella se nos quedó mirando con una mueca de asco…supuse que sería por el olor.

-Eh – chilló Rose – que de qué conoces a Carlisle te hemos preguntado.

-Los Vulturis me hablaron de él y…

-¿Los Vulturis? – la interrumpió Bella - ¿no serás una de ellos?

-Sí, bueno no, bueno me escapé – al terminar esta frase, la habitación quedó hundida en murmullos inaudibles que cuestionaban su credibilidad.

-Nadie puede escapar de los Vulturis – continuó Jasper con la conversación.

A todas estas, yo no sabía mucho sobre los Vulturis. Bella me había estado hablando un poco de ellos. Yo le entendí algo como que son la realeza de su mundo, también que son los vampiros más antiguos y que, por lo tanto, ellos hacían las reglas y castigaban duramente a quiénes las incumplían. También me contó que no son nada piadosos y que no dan segundas oportunidades a sus víctimas. Me daban temor los Vulturis esos solo con lo que me había dicho Bella. Y oír a esa vampira que se había escapado de ellos me hizo replantear la validez de los Vulturis como "policía vampírica".


	4. Me he enamorado de una vampira

-Es verdad – admitió Brenda, esbozando una sonrisa triunfadora – ningún vampiro normal puede escapar de los Vulturis.

Sus palabras fueron francas pero temerosas, ella todavía tenía el terror reflejado en sus ojos, seguro que los Vulturis la habían obligado a unirse a ellos.

-¿Cómo que un vampiro normal? ¿Te refieres a que tienes un don? – preguntó Seth, que no había prestado mucha atención a la conversación hasta ese momento.

-Los Vulturis me habrían matado de no ser por mi don – contestó Brenda sin mirar a Seth…supuse que el olor se lo impedía.

-Eras una de las visitantes de Volterra, a las que llevaban al palacio para que ellos se alimentaran – dijo Edward con una clara nota de sarcasmo, al haber visto lo que la joven pensaba.

-Había ido con mis padres a hacer un circuito por la Toscana. El día que llegamos a Volterra nos dijeron que nos habían incluido una excursión al palacio, y fuimos. Lo que no sabía era lo que nos esperaba allí. Lo recuerdo un poco borroso pero si se que nos metieron a todos en una sala gigantesca con los Vulturis dentro (obviamente, en ese momento, no sabía ni quiénes eran).

-Eras una de sus víctimas – razonó en alto Bella, con tono de tristeza, una conclusión a la que todos habíamos llegado.

Notaba que Seth empezaba a aburrirse, bueno, creo que todos lo notaron cuando bostezó. Yo, por el contrario, estaba muy lejos del aburrimiento, me fascinaba su historia, su pasado. Brenda asintió a la frase de Bella e, ignorando a mi primo, prosiguió contando:

-Luego, comenzó la casería. Vi como Jane se abalanzaba sobre mi madre y le desgarraba la garganta a solo unos metros de mí. Fui la última en quedar de pie, probablemente porque también era la última de la fila – conforme hablaba se podía observar como su cara se tornaba llena de ira e impotencia – Solo pensaba que quería que Jane sufriera cuando saltó hacia mí y me agarró. No había pasado ni un solo segundo cuando la vampira me soltó aquejada por un agudo dolor.

-Espera un momento – la interrumpió Alice sin creerse del todo esa parte de la historia - ¿hiciste daño a Jane?

Brenda asintió, y aunque le dolía recordar aquello siguió contando la historia.

-En ese instante me quedé paralizada. Había hecho daño a una vampira que se estaba retorciendo ahora en el suelo, de dolor. Fue entonces cuando un vampiro de pelo largo y negro se me acercó. Su cara era más de fascinación que de amenaza así que me tranquilicé un poco y Jane pudo recuperarse. Aro me ofreció la eternidad para vivir y, al ver que no me quedaba nada más ya que mi familia había muerto, acepté su oferta.

Los primeros meses fueron horribles, solo vivía para saciar mi sed y saciaba mi sed para vivir. Aro me dijo que tenía un don muy poderoso; me dijo que podía adquirir el don de cualquier vampiro con solo un leve contacto.

La cara de sorpresa que pusieron los Cullen se hizo notar bastante y Seth se volvió a sentir atraído de nuevo por la conversación. Yo estaba absorto en sus palabras y no presté atención a nada más.

-Me acabé uniendo a los Vulturis aunque tras unos meses me di cuenta de que su vida me repugnaba. Me dolía matar a aquella gente, sabía el dolor que se sentía al ver perder a tu familia; así que quería otro modo de vida. Se lo dije a Aro, y me habló de Carlisle y su familia. Con tono burlesco me afirmó que sois vegetarianos y pensé que esa sería una mejor vida para mí…así que usando un par de dones, sobretodo el de Chelsea, pude escapar de ellos y llegar hasta aquí.

Era tan inteligente, pensé…realmente impresionante. Edward me echó una leve mirada por el rabillo del ojo como si estuviera de acuerdo conmigo.

-Si te escapaste, los Vulturis te buscarán y esta vez no será para unirte a ellos – afirmó Jasper, finalmente.

-Lo siento pero te tienes que ir de aquí. Nos pones en peligro a todos – dijo la estúpida de Rose con un aire triunfador al pronunciar aquello.

-No – rugí yo…me avergoncé bastante. No había gritado tan alto nunca. Y todos dirigieron sus ojos hacia mí con más de una mirada asesina. Pero, a pesar de todo, me intrigó la mirada de Bella, era como de apoyo. Parecía como si comprendiera lo que me estaba pasando. Al fin y al cabo, Bella se había enamorado de un vampiro cuando ella no lo era.

-Está bien – dijo Esme, más calmada que antes – Esperaremos a que Carlisle venga esta tarde y lo decidiremos entonces.

Más tarde, los vampiros volvieron a sus tareas. Esme se puso a limpiar la cocina que ya estaba como los chorros del oro. Seth y Emmett se pusieron a ver un partido de béisbol, mientras que Rose, Alice y Bella cogieron el coche y se marcharon de compras. Edward y Jasper ignoraba donde estaban. Yo salí fuera de la casa y me la encontré a ella allí fuera, sentada.

-Hola – me saludó – Muchas gracias por lo de antes. De no ser por ti…

-De nada – la interrumpí yo – Tu historia es muy conmovedora, ¿por qué te uniste a ellos cuando mataron a tu padres?

-Porque después de aquello, ya todo me daba igual…estaba completamente sola y lo sigo estando – si fuera humana, en ese momento seguro que se hubiera echado a llorar.

-No seas boba, no estás sola…nos tienes a nosotros – a pesar de que fueron aquellas las palabras que salieron de mi boca, las que de verdad quería decir eran "me tienes a mí".

-Perdona que te pregunte pero, ¿no eres un vampiro verdad?

Justo en ese momento, Seth salió por la puerta de la casa, era la hora de irse.

Ignorando su pregunta, me despedí:

-Bueno he de irme, ya nos veremos después.

No nos transformamos esta vez para volver a casa, no teníamos prisa.

-Que horror, otro vampiro más – dijo Seth con cara de angustia – cuando se entere Jacob se va a poner hecho una fiera.

-No se lo irás a decir ¿verdad? – pregunté yo, que ahora temía por la vida de Brenda.

-Hay que decírselo – me cortó Seth de forma tajante.

-Jacob se pensará que la han transformado los Cullen e irá a por ellos – le expliqué.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón – reconoció Seth y me miró dolido por la posibilidad de que la manada atacara a los Cullen.

Tardamos más de lo normal en llegar a casa, allí nos esperaba Leah…que estaba muy preocupada por saber dónde habíamos estado.


	5. Dudas sobre la imprimación

-Pero se puede saber dónde habéis estado, niñatos – nos espetó Leah, que parecía estar totalmente histérica. Los ojos parecían que se le iban a salir de las órbitas. Estaba desesperada por que regresáramos.

-Solo estábamos dando una vuelta, mi querida primita – se me ocurrió decir.

-Jacob ha venido ya dos veces para saber dónde estáis, dice que quiere saber por qué vuestro rastro conduce hasta la casa de los Cullen. Os quiere ver inmediatamente – el tono de urgencia de Leah no hizo más que atarear la situación…Eran las cuatro de la tarde, tres horas más tarde de las que solíamos llegar.

No comimos, simplemente, Seth y yo nos transformamos y salimos corriendo en dirección a La Push. Nos estaban esperando ya.

-Mira Jake, los desaparecidos – bromeó Embry.

-Solo lo preguntaré una vez, ¿dónde habéis estado? ¿En la casa de los Cullen? – las palabras de Jacob tenían más de amenaza que de pregunta.

-Llevamos días inspeccionando la zona cercana a su casa, sí, pero nunca nos hemos ni acercado hasta ella – inquirió Seth de una forma muy convincente.

Jacob no respondió pero sabía que no se creía mucho de la historia de Seth. Ahora solo pretendía poner la mente en blanco, un solo pensamiento en falso y toda nuestra historia se iría al garete. Sabía que esa misma noche tenía que volver a casa de los Cullen, quería ver que habían aceptado que Brenda se quedara con ellos.

Estuvimos patrullando la zona con la manada durante un largo tiempo, y a eso de dos horas más tarde o así pudimos cazar un gran alce, por fin, estaba hambriento.

Fuimos a un acantilado cercano a La Push, aquel donde normalmente nos tirábamos. Seth se lanzó el primero. No tenía muchas ganas de jugar pero cuando la manada lo exige…Volví a mi forma humana, como todos, y fue cuando Jacob, Sam, Quil y Jared me agarraron y, entre risas, me lanzaron por el acantilado hacia el mar.

Era divertido, e hizo que dejara de pensar en Brenda por un tiempo. Cuando salí del agua vi que Seth, Embry y Paul ya me esperaban en la playa.

-Qué infantiles son – oí musitar a Leah, que no me había dado cuenta de que también estaba allí, mientras leía un libro muy gordo.

-Un día tenemos que tirar entre todos a Sam, haber que le parece – dije yo bromeando, mientras me giraba para ver como Sam estaba justo detrás mía y me echaba una mirada asesina.

-Upss…era solo una broma – intenté excusarme.

-Te mato – espetó Sam, sabía que iba a ocurrir ahora. Todos habían pasado ya el juego de la lucha pero yo no, así que salí corriendo en dirección al bosque para poder entrar bien en fase. Sam me persiguió ya transformado a toda velocidad.

Sabía que era solo un juego, que solíamos hacer, pero dolía.

Ambos nos enzarzamos en una pelea más dura de lo que debería haber sido. Sam me rasgó el vientre produciéndome un dolor insoportable, la herida era pequeña, pero sangraba. Enseguida, me lo quité de encima para morderle una de las patas y así poder terminar el juego. Y justo cuando iba a ganar la batalla…

-Basta ya – ordenó Jacob – no es momento para jueguecitos.

Jacob había cambiado mucho desde el verano pasado, hace un año se nos hubiera abalanzado y nos hubiera detenido a zarpazos (jugando, claro), pero ya no.

Ahora perdía la paciencia con más facilidad, aún así le seguía considerando mi hermano.

De nuevo, volví a pensar en Brenda, y esta vez no pude reprimir los dulces pensamientos que tenía con ella.

-El joven Wander se ha enamorado – se rió Jared.

En ese instante, Seth me lanzó una mirada furtiva, pero ya era tarde. Habían comenzado las bromitas sobre lo ciega o sorda o muda que debería de estar la chica para que yo le gustara…y todas esas boberías que soportaba porque, al fin y al cabo, ellos eran mi familia.

Conforme se hacía de noche, cesaban las bromas y yo debía volver con los Cullen. Esta vez Seth se iba a quedar con la manada, según él, tanto vampiro nos acaba atrofiando el cerebro, pero me daba igual.

Pero antes de irme, necesitaba saber algo.

-¿Jake? – comencé a decir - ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas un momento?

Ambos caminamos durante unos quince minutos, en silencio, hasta llegar a una explanada. Allí le solté la duda que me reconcomía la cabeza.

-Dime Wander, ¿tienes algún problema con Leah? – empezó Jacob – No pasa nada, tú sabes, mejor que yo, lo tozuda que puede llegar a ser Leah y lo borde que puede ser a veces.

-No, no es eso…me llevo bien con mis primos…es otra cosa… - las palabras no pudieron salir de mi boca, no se si por vergüenza o por miedo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – quiso saber Jake.

-Verás… ¿nos podemos imprimar de vampiros? – esas palabras salieron de mi boca tan deprisa que por un momento creí que no las había entendido, pero pronto descubrí que sí.

-¿Cómo? Qué más te da, quiero decir… ¿estás loco? ¿Habéis ido a ver a los Cullen verdad? Lo sabía, yo a Seth lo mato – el comportamiento de Jacob me empezó a alterar a mi también pero me controlé como pude.

-No, no es eso. No hemos estado nunca en casa de los Cullen, te lo prometo. Es solo por curiosidad – rezaba para que colara lo que le acababa de decir.

Jacob suspiró y pudo pronunciar la respuesta que yo quería oír.

-Sí, sí podemos. Pero es, no se, asqueroso. No te metas en ese tipo de problemas chico, los vampiros no son buena compañía – afirmó Jacob, muy confiado de lo que decía.

-Descuida, me sé cuidar de mí mismo. Nos vemos mañana – me despedí, entré en fase y salí disparado hacia el bosque. Sabía que Jacob sospechaba algo pero aún así me dejó ir, quizás no ha cambiado tanto después de todo.

Cambié mi rumbo hacia la casa de los Cullen. Ahora ya estaba completamente decidido, me iba a imprimar de Brenda.


	6. ¿No podemos besarnos? Prefiero morir

Se oía un gran murmullo en el interior de la casa, supuse entonces que Carlisle ya había llegado. Alice salió hacia fuera en mi busca.

-Wander – pronunció intentando parecer sorprendida, pero sabía que ella me había visto llegar.

-Hola Alice…- la saludé.

-Anda pasa, tenemos una sorpresa para ti – supuestamente, eso era una buena noticia; sin embargo, Alice tenía una cara, parecía que acababa de ver una película de terror.

No había cruzado el umbral de la puerta cuando Brenda se me echó encima.

-Oh Wander, Carlisle me ha aceptado en su aquelarre, ahora soy una Cullen más – su cara radiaba de felicidad al igual que la de Bella, Esme, Carlisle… Sin embargo era otro ambiente el que había en los demás. En posición defensiva, como preparados para atacar. Quise saber que pasaba pero no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, Brenda me cogió de la mano y me llevó por fuera de la casa.

Era extraño lo que sentía por ella, porque no la conocía de nada. En cambio, cuando estaba con ella parecía un adolescente embobado como otro cualquiera.

-Me han aceptado gracias a ti – comenzó a decir, yo estaba hasta sudando, me temblaba todo el cuerpo, quería besarla, ella prosiguió con si discursito – si tú no hubieras dicho antes que me aceptaran me hubieran echado, y ahora les he traído los problemas conmigo.

-Soy un licántropo, bueno un metamorfo…- me atreví a decir, cambiando así de tema – por eso, lo del olor ¿sabes?

-¿Licántropo? – al pronunciar eso, adquirió su cara una pequeña mueca de asco aunque se veía que intentaba ocultarla – Bueno, da igual; te quiero de todas formas.

Me quedé en estado de shock, sus palabras eran las últimas que esperaba oír, era lógico, no nos conocíamos de nada, ¿cómo se podría haber enamorado de mí?...Su cara parecía estar esperando alguna respuesta por mi parte.

El corazón me empezó a latir cada vez más fuerte. Fue entonces, cuando deslicé mi mano por su bello rostro, blanco y suave cual porcelana. Y llegó el momento, ambos nos acercamos para darnos nuestro primer beso…ella me abrazaba, me quería, ahora mi vida ya era totalmente plena en aquel momento.

Cuando solo nuestros labios se hubieron rozado noté como alguien me dio un empujón que me llevó contra un árbol cercano.

-Pero, ¿estáis locos? – oír gritar a Bella, que se encontraba unos pasos por detrás de Edward. Él me había empujado. Hasta unos segundos después no reconocí la gravedad que podía haber adquirido la situación.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Brenda, con un aire atemorizado.

-La ponzoña es tóxica para los de su especie, los mata – las palabras de Edward hicieron que Brenda girara hacia mí con un rostro que estaba entra la pena y la indignación.

Que momento tan vergonzoso, se me había olvidado aquella parte de la historia en la que sabía que la ponzoña era venenosa.

-¿En qué estabais pensando? – prosiguió Bella con tono urgente.

-Mejor que ni lo sepas – llegó a atisbar Edward con una leve sonrisita.

Ahora yo estaba cabreado. ¿Qué había pretendido insinuar el chupasangre?

-Anda vamos, no te preocupes – me dijo Brenda con un claro tono dulzón.

Al menos ahora sabía que ella sentía lo mismo por mí, la noche habría sido la mejor de mi vida, de no ser por los Vulturis.

Carlisle me recibió cuando volví a entrar.

-Wander, ¿qué tal? – me dijo con tono preocupado.

-Mejor de lo que parece, ¿verdad lobito? – oí decir a Rose, que acababa de hablar con Edward y ambos se echaron a reír.

-Ya basta – rugió Bella entre dientes, sabía por lo que estaba pasando, ella nos comprendía – no tiene ninguna gracia.

-Bueno, ahora tenemos asunto más importantes que atender, ya vienen – Jasper fue adquiriendo un comportamiento más austero con aquellas palabras.

De repente, y sin ningún aviso previo todos los vampiros se colocaron como en una posición de ataque: Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, Jasper y Bella se colocaron frente a la puerta; mientras que Alice, Esme y Rose lo hicieron cubriéndoles por los flancos. Brenda y yo nos quedamos más apartados, hacia atrás.

Se abrió la puerta, eran los Vulturis, vampiros de largas túnicas negras, con capuchas y que parecían ser algo así como la policía vampiresa. Solo había cuatro, yo pensaba que eran más. Los cuatro se quitaron las capuchas y comenzaron las "negociaciones".

-Ellos son Jane, Alec, Félix y Demetri. Jane es como la portavoz, se cree la mejor y la más importante – me contó Brenda en voz muy baja, refiriéndose a la chica joven y rubia que se dirigió a Carlisle.

-Tienes algo que nos pertenece Carlisle – comenzó Jane a decir en tono amenazador.

-Ella decidió marcharse de vuestro lado para unirse a nuestro aquelarre, no incumple ninguna norma – Carlisle parecía estar más tranquilo que lo demás, aunque también tenía un claro don para estas situaciones, era como el vampiro a seguir.

-No tienes derecho a negarnos lo que es nuestro, Aro la quiere y la quiere ahora…Félix, hazte cargo de esto – espetó Jane y entonces, el vampiro más grande de los cuatro se dirigió hacia Brenda…no entendía por qué los Cullen no lo impedían, es decir, se apartaban para dejar pasar a ese enorme vampiro de cabello negro y ojos rojos.

Cuando se hubo posicionado frente a Brenda y a mí, dí un paso adelante y me puse de barrera entra los dos.

-Te mataré si la tocas – le espeté, aunque sabía que no tendría mucho que hacer con un vampiro de aquel calibre.

-Espera un momento – ordenó Jane y se abrió paso hasta mí – qué asco…Carlisle, tienes que tener más cuidado, la casa se te podría infectar de tantas pulgas.

Tenía ganas de arrancarle la cabeza pero me contuve.

-Creo que no es necesario llegar hasta ese punto Jane – dijo Edward con tono amenazador mientras salía de su posición para colocarse a mi lado.

-¿Por qué debería mostrar clemencia? Es solo un perro, que se comporte como tal – rió Jane.

Di un paso, únicamente quería reventarle la cabeza pero Edward me detuvo.

-Eso empeoraría las cosas, todavía no es el momento – me avisó.

-Ohh, ya lo entiendo…no me hagan vomitar, ¿cómo puede ser posible? – llegó a burlarse Jane cuando por fin comprendió que yo me había puesto entre ellos y Brenda porque la amaba.

-El amor – dijo ahora seria y fría como el hielo – un vínculo terrible ¿verdad?...y que fácil es romperlo.

Sin aviso ninguno, Félix se me echó encima, iba a matarme.


	7. Estaremos juntos toda la eternidad

Nunca había entrado en fase tan rápido como aquel día, fue como un acto reflejo, no me había mostrado en mi forma lobuna ante los Cullen y, mucho menos, ante Brenda. Ahora todos podían ver el cobrizo de mi pelaje y cómo me quitaba de encima, con gran esfuerzo, al enorme vampiro.

-Ya basta Jane – le espetó su hermano Alec – esto solo va a complicar las cosas, ¿o acaso quieres que se involucren los lobos en este asunto?

-Está bien – aceptó Jane a regañadientes – ya arreglaremos esto luego. Pero que sepas – dijo esta vez, dirigiéndose a Brenda – que esto si es incumplir una norma, y resulta repugnante.

Yo le rugí, ella me echó una fugaz mirada y prosiguió hablando esta vez hacia todos.

-Volveremos en dos meses, si no ha acabado su relación con este engendro no nos lo pensaremos dos veces, y esto acabará muy mal – yo estaba que me salía humo por las orejas.

Iba a matar a Jane y lo iba a hacer ya, que se atreviera a tocarla, así tendría la excusa que necesitaba. Pero la cosa se relajó.

-Hasta Octubre, sea pues – se despidió Jane…y los cuatro vampiros abandonaron la casa dejando tras de sí un aspecto desolador en los rostros.

Brenda me acariciaba el lomo de forma tranquilizadora, y surtió efecto. No quise volver a transformarme, estaba muy a gusto así, mejor que como humano.

-Que sepas que nada nos podrá separa – me susurró al oído. Eso me estremeció, ya que no podía imaginar una vida sin Brenda ahora que me había imprimado de ella.

-Que has hecho ¿Qué? – gruñó Edward. Ya me había fastidiado el momento y yo le respondí con otro gruñido.

-Eh, no pasa nada, Edward, tranquilízate, es algo normal – no me gustaba como salió ese "normal" de la boca de Alice pero le estuve muy agradecido por su intervención.

Mañana volvía para Alaska, ¿qué iba a pasar ahora? Pedí a Edward que me tradujera, a pesar de que no quería aceptó.

-Brenda…Wander te quiere decir que se va mañana de nuevo a Alaska, dice que…puagg, no pienso decir eso – yo le gruñí y el siguió – dice que ni el poder de los Vulturis, ni las fuerzas de la distancia os separarán nunca – puso una mueca de mal olor al terminar.

-Oh, iré a verte de vez en cuando, te lo prometo…- oí que decía Brenda mientras se ponía de rodillas.

-Gracias, eres el mejor cuñado que se puede tener – pensé hacia Edward.

-Te amo, siempre estaré contigo – me susurró Brenda mientras me besaba en el lomo, algo extraño pues me produjo cosquillas.

-Yo también te amo – pensé y luego, salí corriendo en dirección a la reserva.

No quería irme, no quería apartarme de ella, notaba como las lágrimas bajaban a toda rapidez mi rostro lobuno e intenté darme prisa en llegar a la casa de mis tíos para no tener que aguantar esto más. Me transformé antes de entrar…Seth y Leah estaban sentados en el salón viendo la tele.

-Te estábamos esperando, o acaso creías que te dejaríamos ir sin una despedida merecida – me dijo Seth con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

De repente se encendieron las luces, y todos gritaron el típico "sorpresa"…estaban todos, todos los quileutes.

-Verás, queríamos que fuera un momento especial, ¿y cual hay mejor que este? – me dijo Sue antes de propinarme un gran abrazo. Nunca me habían dado una despedida así y, aunque eran las dos de la madrugada, me puse a escrudiñar mi cabeza para saber por qué era. Y por fin lo supe.

-Haber como decirte esto Wander…-comenzó Jacob dirigiéndose a mí cuando todos se hubieron callado – vamos a ver, hemos estado hablando con todos los miembros de la tribu y hemos decidido algo acerca de ti…

Yo comencé a sudar, ¿se habrían enterado de lo mío con Brenda?

-Verás, nos gustaría mucho que te unieras a nuestra manada…como tienes raíces quileutes, nos gustaría que te quedaras aquí con nosotros…para siempre – Jacob estaba muy feliz con esa decisión pero no más que yo. Unirme a la manada era mi sueño desde pequeño y ahora también significaba poder estar con Brenda todos los días de mi vida.

-Hemos hablado ya con tus padres, a ellos les parece bien, aunque al principio no querían, luego les convencimos – me dijo mi prima, también muy alegre.

Yo acepté la propuesta pero les pedí que me dejaran un tiempito en Alaska, solo hasta noviembre, para despedirme de todo el mundo y venir hacia aquí. La noche transcurrió más tranquila, a pesar de la enorme borrachera que se cogió Billy, el pobre Jacob tuvo que llevárselo a su casa a eso de las cinco de la mañana.

No dormí, no quería despertarme de aquel sueño.

Cuando ya eran las ocho, vi como muchos de mis amigos seguían allí, pero durmiendo. Embry y Jared ocupaban dos de los sillones del salón y los ronquidos de Paul se oían desde el piso de arriba.

Me tenía que ir pero antes…

-Seth…muchísimas gracias por todo, eres el mejor primo del mundo que lo sepas eh – a la vez que decía esto le propiné un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro. Menos mal que ni se inmutó.

-Gracias, tú también eres lo máximo…Leah ven para que te despidas de Wander – Leah subió las escaleras a toda velocidad y me dio un fuerte abrazo, era súper cariñosa conmigo después de todo. Y yo sentí que los estaba engañando, era como si les robara una parte de ellos, se lo tuve que decir, no aguantaba más.

-¿Me guardáis un secreto? – pregunté algo temeroso y ambos sonrieron bastante, expectantes a lo que les fuera a decir, pero se les borró muy rápido la sonrisa cuando dije: - pero no se lo digáis a nadie por favor, me expulsarían de la manada.

-No me lo puedo creer – murmuró Seth cuando supo lo que había echo.

-¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Leah ahora con aspecto de pánico.

-Verás Leah, Seth y yo hemos ido a casa de los Cullen, algunas veces este verano – le cambió la cara radicalmente.

-¿Qué? Seth…pero cómo pudiste engañarme, hijo de – iba a continuar pero la interrumpí.

-Me he enamorado de una vampira – paré a Leah totalmente en seco con eso, yo estaba muy cortado en aquella situación pero proseguí – y me he imprimado de ella…Brenda siente lo mismo, nos queremos.

Seth se tiró al suelo y empezó a reírse a carcajadas, Leah le hizo una señal para advertirle de que, efectivamente, era verdad lo que decía. Ambos no pudieron vocalizar ni una palabra, solo me miraban con cara de ver a un psicópata delante de sus ojos.

-Os quiero – me despedí y salí corriendo convertido de nuevo, hacia Alaska.

Allí fueron las cosas más tranquilas, hasta que una mañana, en clase…


	8. ¿Y si tengo que decidir a quién salvar?

Ahora me encontraba de pie, frente a los Vulturis, habían venido a castigar a Brenda por estar conmigo.

-Brenda, por fin has venido – atisbó a decir Jane, mientras miraba por el filo del ojo mis movimientos.

-Suéltale, él no tiene nada que ver con esto, me buscas a mí – me estremecí al oír sus palabras, se había presentado allí para entregarse.

-Ni se te ocurra ponerle la mano encima – gruñí yo, Jane se viró hacia mí y me alteró más con una leve sonrisa.

-No seremos nosotros quiénes castiguemos a Brenda, así ha sido la decisión de Aro – ahora se encontraba mirando a los ojos a Brenda y pude observar como los otros tres vampiros confirmaban la historieta de Jane, ella prosiguió – ya que tanto te gustan los lobos, que sean ellos los que te castiguen.

-Jamás – grité yo – nosotros nunca le haremos daño.

-Tú no le harás daño, pero puede que tu manada si lo desee después de oír el mensaje que les llevarás – cada palabra que salía de su venenosa boca, me producía un agudo ardor con un resultado de rabia – Aro nos ha dicho lo siguiente, quiere que le lleves un mensaje al chucho ese, el que estaba enamorado de Bella… ¿cómo se llamaba?

-Jacob, hermana – respondió al instante Alec, para que su hermana pudiera seguir con esa perfecta interpretación que siempre hacía del diablo vampirizado.

-Eso Jacob – rió Jane, cómo si se burlara de todos nosotros.

-Jacob jamás le haría daño a Brenda, créeme – inquirí yo, con un hilo de esperanza en que, al decir aquello, se marcharan por dónde habían venido. Obviamente, no lo iban a hacer.

-Dale a Jacob el siguiente mensaje de nuestra parte – comenzó la joven vampira – dile que nosotros nos presentaremos por allí en un mes, si para entonces él no ha puesto fin a la vida de Brenda, lo haremos nosotros, llevándonos de por medio a todos los miembros de la manada que encontremos.

-Serás hija de… - me atreví a decir, lleno de rabia, mientras iba hacia ella para arrancarle la cabeza, jamás le haría daño a mi familia, de eso estaba seguro. Pero noté como Brenda me agarró por el brazo y me tiró hacia su lado.

-Wander, ahora no, debemos irnos – me dijo con su siempre ánimo tranquilizador.

Hasta que no me dijo aquello, no me percaté de una cosa. Los Vulturis no se iban a ir de allí, iban a quedarse cuando nosotros nos fuéramos para matar a todos los que habían sido mis compañeros de instituto; eso me revolvió aún más.

-Brenda nosotros jamás te haremos daño, Jacob no te pondrá las manos encima – me atreví a decir medio consternado por saber que los Vulturis iban a asesinar a mis amigos. Veía como poco a poco me quitaban lo que me quedaba. Mis padres cuando yo regresé a Alaska me dijeron que se iban a ir a vivir a Europa, ya nunca más supe nada de ellos, el corazón me decía que estaban bien.

Pero y si, dentro de un mes, los Vulturis fueran a Forks y mataran a la manada, a mis primos y, lo que más me dolía, a Brenda. ¿Qué me quedaría aquí? ¿A dónde iría?

-Wander, tenemos que irnos, y lo tenemos que hacer ahora – me inquirió Brenda, ahora en un tono más potente, como si quisiera llamar mi atención.

Justo antes de saltar por la ventana, oí de nuevo la voz de Alec:

-No te olvides de darle el mensaje al perrito – ni siquiera lo miré, no le dí la satisfacción de verme sufrir.

Saltamos por la ventana. Justo antes de empezar a correr hacia Washington pude oír los gritos de terror de los que habían sido mis amigos de toda la vida mientras los Vulturis los mataban, y luego, el largo silencio provocado por la muerte.

-Vamos, no mires atrás – me sonrío Brenda – nadie conseguirá separarnos nunca.

-Eso no lo dudes – le dije, esforzándome por devolverle la sonrisa. Entonces me transforme y ambos salimos disparados en dirección sur.

Las dudas me reconcomieron la cabeza por el camino, ¿debería poner al día a Jacob de la situación?, ¿y si Jacob decidía que lo mejor para la manada era matar a Brenda?, ¿y si los Vulturis mentían e iban a matar a la manada de todos modos?...

Me iba alterando conforme estábamos más cerca de la reserva, porque sabía que teníamos que pasar por ella en dirección a casa de los Cullen.

El viaje duró apenas una hora, cuando nos adentramos en la reserva dejamos de correr, y fuimos caminando tranquilamente a través del bosque.

-Tú tranquilo, ya nos la arreglaremos para hablar con Jacob, seguro que Carlisle sabe que hacer, aunque siempre podemos salir corriendo – se río Brenda, esperando con que yo me pusiera más cariñoso con ella, pero no lo hice.

Estaba totalmente decidido de que no iba a abandonar a mi familia por nada, y ahora, a esas alturas solo me planteaba una cuestión.

¿Y si tuviera que decidir a quién salvar?

Lo que no sabía era que pronto tendría que tomar aquella decisión.

A medio camino de casa de los Cullen, cuatro inmensos lobos se interpusieron en nuestro camino, me reconocieron; pero aún así no dejaban de mostrar los dientes y de aullar como si fueran a atacarnos.


	9. Van a matar a mis hermanos por mi culpa

Los había reconocido al instante; eran Jacob, Sam, Embry y Jared. Cada vez se nos acercaban más y ellos me hablaban.

-Wander, ¿qué haces? – protestó Embry – estás al lado de una vampira.

-Apártate – me espetó Jacob.

-Mátala – me intentó ordenar Sam, pero yo seguía allí plantado entre Brenda y los lobos sin decir ni una sola palabra. Brenda había adoptado una postura defensiva, lo que alteró aún más a la manada. Supuse que los demás estarían patrullando otra zona o quizás en casa de Emily, pero en ese momento me daba igual. Volví a mi forma humana la ver que los lobos no pretendían parar la ofensiva contra la joven vampira.

-Corre Brenda, vete, estaré bien – conseguí atisbar yo, sin desviar ni un segundo la mirada de la que era mi familia. Brenda no me cuestionó y salió a toda velocidad.

Fue entonces cuando los cuatro se transformaron para poder adoptar una postura como la mía.

-¿Pero se puede saber qué has hecho? Nuestra misión es proteger Forks y la reserva de este tipo de monstruos y tú la has dejado escapar – Jared estaba muy furioso, y más que lo iba a estar cuando supusiese la verdad.

-Es una Cullen, no nos hará daño – me atreví a decir, un poco temeroso con la situación.

-¿Una Cullen? ¿Han transformado a otra más? Esto se nos está yendo de las manos, han roto el tratado, debemos… - Jacob estaba intentando idealizar su plan perfecto para acabar con los Cullen, pero yo no le dejé terminar.

-No la transformaron ellos, vino a casa de Carlisle ya como vampira, pidiéndole refugio, y éste la aceptó en su aquelarre – comencé yo con la larga historia que no sabía si me atrevía a contar.

-Pero, espera un momento, ¿cómo sabes tú todo eso? – me cuestionó Sam con un cierto tono feroz en sus palabras. No se me ocurrió otra cosa que mirar fijamente a los ojos a Jacob, sabía que el se daría cuenta de la respuesta.

-No – dijo al fin, y noté como su cara se tornaba llena de ira – lo mato, yo a Seth lo mato…cómo se le ocurre haber ido a ver a los Cullen y más contigo – Jacob estaba cada vez más enfadado - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Te aceptamos en nuestra manada y ¿así es como nos lo agradeces? ¿Clavándonos el puñal por la espalda?

-No, Jacob, de verdad, no era nuestra intención – intenté excusarme, aunque a Seth le iba a caer una buena bronca.

-Aún así, ¿de dónde venías con la vampira? – llegó Embry a la pregunta a la que nunca hubiera querido contestar. No sabía si decirlo de forma indirecta era lo más apropiado pero así lo hice.

-Jacob, ¿te acuerdas cuando te pregunté que si podíamos imprimarnos de vampiros? – no dijo ni una palabra, solo me cogió por el cuello y me estampó contra un árbol que había detrás mía.

-Pero ¿tú de qué vas? ¿Estás loco o qué? – a Sam se le salían los ojos de las órbitas.

-Wander confié en ti – empezó a decir Jacob – sabes que los vampiros no son buenos para nosotros ni nosotros para ellos.

-Ella siente lo mismo por mí – dije aquello tan rápido como pude, quería irme ya de ese lugar y que todo acabara, sin embargo, no quería dejar la manada…jamás me iría a vivir con los Cullen.

-Qué asco, este tío es subnormal, saliendo con una vampira, entra en razón Wander – me gritó Sam y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-Yo al menos no le voy desfigurando la cara a las chicas con las que salgo – me salió con tanta rabia que incluso Embry y Jared se alejaron, ya que sabían que ahí iba a haber una pelea.

Sam entró en fase en pleno salto y yo hice lo propio antes de que me alcanzara. Nos enzarzamos en una cruda pelea. Sabía que él quería mi garganta, quería matarme pero no me iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente. Me agarró y me lanzó contra una roca, pero yo fui lo bastante ágil como para saltar sobre ella, dar media vuelta y propinarle un arañazo en todo el hocico.

-Basta ya, parad – hoy decir a Jacob, transformado, con ese tono de macho alfa. Había que hacerle caso, así que la pelea acabó.

-Te mataré, te lo prometo – me gritó Sam con voz de energúmeno, reconocí que me había pasado con lo que le dije.

-Jacob, tengo que comunicarte algo – recordando a los Vulturis, el pelaje se me puso de punta – verás, según los Vulturis…

-¿Has visto a los Vulturis? Wander deja a la vampira, nos vas a meter en un buen lío – me afirmó Jake con muy poco tono amistoso. Yo le ignoré y proseguí.

-Brenda y yo no podemos salir juntos, está prohibido, y ella ha sido condenada a muerte. Aro me ha dado un mensaje para ti – conforme hablaba, pude oír como los demás (Sam, Embry y Jared) hablaban para sí mismos diciendo cosas por el estilo de "menudo traidor" o "nos acabará matando a todos".

-Wander, por favor – me dijo Jake.

-Dice Aro – tragué saliva al tener que pronunciar aquellas palabras – que vendrán dentro de un mes, si para entonces no has matado a Brenda, ellos lo harán llevándose de por medio a la manada.

-¿Qué? – soltaron los cuatro lobos al unísono. Estaban llenos de ira, y sabía por qué. No podían matar a Brenda al haberme imprimado de ella, los había condenado a muerte.

Me di la vuelta para salir corriendo de allí cuando, de repente, noté con las garras de Jacob se me hundían en una de las patas traseras. Sin mirar atrás, tiré todo lo que pude y notaba cómo las garras me arrancaban toda la piel.

Cuando por fin me solté, salí corriendo hacia la casa de los Cullen, la herida me ardía pues la tenía toda abierta y sangrando pero solo pensaba en correr e ignoré el dolor. Me transformé y oí a unos metros como Jacob también lo hacía, oía sus gritos hacia mí esta vez:

-Eras mi hermano, Wander – le oí gritar – eras mi hermano.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mi cara, iban a matar a mi familia por mi culpa, iban a matar a mis hermanos, a mis primos, a todos. Incluso en ese momento pensé en dejar a Brenda y volver con la manada pero un impulso aún más fuerte me dio la potencia suficiente para llegar a casa de los Cullen.

Pensé que estaba loco, había ido con unos vampiros cuando tenía una herida enorme abierta en mi pierna y chorreando de sangre. No pude llegar ni a la puerta, me senté en el porche de la casa, el rastro de sangre se veía llegar desde el bosque, oí cómo se abría la puerta de la casa a toda velocidad.

Y fue entonces cuando, la oscuridad pudo conmigo, y cerré los ojos.


	10. Esperaba que esto nunca pasara

Volví a entreabrir; estaba desorientado y el sol me daba de lleno en toda la cara, mientras recobraba la vista pude atisbar que no estaba en la casa de los Cullen, estaba en un claro del bosque, en el interior de la reserva.

A la velocidad que me permitió la cabeza, que me estaba dando vueltas, me incorporé y pude contemplar la escena que en ese momento estaba teniendo lugar, en aquella explanada alejada de civilización alguna.

Todos me miraban fijamente, pude darme cuenta de cómo las lágrimas resbalaban y caían de los rostros de Seth y Leah. Todavía me encontraba medio desorientado y no pude llegar a la conclusión de que la situación era urgente.

Pronto lo vi todo con los ojos bien abiertos. Frente a mí se encontraba toda la manada, desde Jacob hasta Collin, de pie y con la mirada perdida, una mirada que en cierto punto era conmovedora como si no fueran a ver más a aquel lugar, como si no pudieran volver hoy a casa después de lo que pasaría allí.

Me di cuenta de algo, algo realmente insólito. Justo en el medio de la fila compuesta por los miembros de la manada se hallaba Brenda, la cual estaba de rodillas y con la vista fija en el suelo. Tras ella pude observar cómo se acercaban un grupo de vampiros encapuchados. El vampiro más pequeño, el que iba en el medio y el cual se posicionó tras Brenda se quitó la capucha para poder descubrir el blanquecino rostro de Jane.

-No – apenas pude mencionar, al darme cuenta de la situación que estaba viviendo. Se había cumplido el plazo, la manada no había matado a Brenda y por ello, los Vulturis también los castigarían.

-Lo siento Wander, no podíamos hacerlo. Nosotros jamás te haríamos daño – oí lamentarse a Jacob. ¿Y encima se lamentaba por entregar su vida así sin más? – Abajo chicos, llegó la hora – prosiguió, esta vez dirigiéndose a los demás miembros del clan.

Todos se pusieron de rodillas mientras los Vulturis se pusieron detrás de ellos y agarraron fuertemente sus cabezas.

En un lascivo intento porque todo se acabara, salió de mi boca la palabra que debía haber dicha en aquella clase, tiempo atrás.

-Mátenme a mí, por favor, no a ellos – rogué con desesperanza a los Vulturis. Automáticamente, Jane soltó la cabeza de Brenda y se dedicó a sí misma una siniestra sonrisa. Jane se había apartado de los demás Vulturis para ahora dirigirse hacia mí.

-Qué no se escape – ordenó Jane sin mirar sin quiera a quién se dirigía y al instante, dos vampiros se posicionaban tras Brenda y la agarraron con fuerza.

-No Wander – gritaba desesperada intentando soltarse.

-Cuanto tiempo llevo esperando este momento – me susurró Jane al oído mientras me acariciaba la cabeza.

-Deja que se vayan, yo seré quien pague la condena, no ellos – cada palabra era como un puñal más que se me clavaba y me impedía respirar. Estaba actuando sin pensar.

-Cómo quieras – mencionó mientras hacia una seña con la mano, tras esto los Vulturis soltaron a la manada y a Brenda.

La manada se había levantado, sabían que no dejarían que esto acabara así. También intenté actuar respecto a eso, prefería que acabara ya y que fuera rápido.

-No Jacob, dejadlo para otro momento, no os metáis en más líos – le dije en forma de despedida.

-Gracias Wander, nos has salvado – me contestó mientras hacía una seña a la manada para que se fueran hacia el bosque.

-Jake – le grité y cuando este se viró pude ver sus ojos que ahora se encontraban llenos de lágrimas, sabía que Jacob me apreciaba pero tampoco esperaba que tanto, señalé a Brenda y proseguí – llévatela y cuídala, por favor. Eres mi hermano y se perfectamente que harás todo lo posible por mantenerla sana y salva.

Jacob asintió y junto con Sam, agarraron a Brenda que aún hacía esfuerzos por soltarse y correr hacia mi posición.

-No Wander – gritaba, mientras la arrastraban, prácticamente.

Todos salieron totalmente destrozados de aquella escena aterradora, pero yo estaba completamente sereno pues sabía que todo iba a acabar, confiaba en que la manada cuidara de Brenda. Había echo lo que debía. Respiré profundamente el que sería el último trago de aire puro que obtendría en mi vida.

-Te recomendaría que no miraras – me advirtió la joven vampira de cabellos dorados mientras me agarraba la cabeza. Y fue entonces cuando, tras un leve tirón, la oscuridad me llevó.

….-Wander, Wander…..

Me desperté de golpe, me sentí aliviado al ver que era solo un sueño, que mi corazón latía y lo más que deseaba que nadie había muerto.

Me encontraba acostado en una cama, en una de las habitaciones de los Cullen.

-Wander, menos mal – oí respirar aliviada a la persona por la que entregaría totalmente mi vida, ya que ésta sin ella no tendría ningún sentido.

-Oh Brenda, te quiero – fueron las palabras más cursis que podía haber dicho, pensé mientras la abrazaba, ya que ella se encontraba acostada en la cama, allí conmigo, acariciándome.

-Sí, la verdad es que ha sido realmente cursi – me susurró y me dio un furtivo y lascivo beso, que me hizo estar en la gloria. ¿Cómo había sabido lo que pensaba? Seguramente, había estado con Edward antes.

-Tranquilo todos están bien. Carlisle te subió aquí arriba para que descansaras y te curó la herida – su sonrisa era cómo la primera luz de la primavera después de un largo y gélido invierno.

Abrieron la puerta de la habitación y entraron Edward, Bella, Carlisle y Alice.

-Veo que ya te has despertado – inquirió Carlisle. Le sonreí, he de reconocer que se lo ganada, nunca había visto tanta amabilidad en un humano y, por lo tanto, mucho menos en un vampiro.

-¿Cómo está el perrito de la familia? – me dijo Alice en un claro tono burlón, pero cariñoso a la vez.

-No le digas eso – dijo Brenda entre risas.

Ahora todo era perfecto, ya que la pesadilla solo fue un mal sueño.


	11. El amanecer de un sueño es una pesadilla

-Muy bien, pues vamos a ver que tal va esa herida – me sonrió Carlisle mientras me empezó a quitar la venda.

-Sangraba mucho y era profunda, ¿cómo pudiste hacerte eso? – me interrogó Bella, obviamente preocupada.

-Me caí – justo al decir eso pensé: mierda, ya se me podría haber ocurrido algo mejor.

-¿Te caíste? Anda ya – bromeó Edward y se empezó a reír.

-En serio, venía corriendo, me tropecé y me caí encima de una piedra que estaba demasiado afilada. Eso es todo – inventé sobre la marcha la historia mientras la visualizaba, así ni Edward ni Brenda podrían meterse en mi cabeza.

-Te caíste…pues que piedra más rara tenía que haber sido – explicó Carlisle enseñándome la herida. Se notaba que era reciente, por las costras. Carlisle me había dado puntos y ahora se notaba claramente que lo había causado un zarpazo.

-Wander, ahora en serio. ¿Qué pasó? – quiso saber Alice con cara de preocupación.

No quería que metieran a mi familia en esto, no sabía que hacer, así que intenté reprimir los recuerdos que tenía y apreté muy fuerte los labios cuando lo que pensaba en ese justo momento salió de la boca de Brenda.

-Jacob – al instante que dijo esto, torció la vista hacia los otros cuatro vampiros.

-Ese chucho se está pasando de la raya, será mejor que alguien le pare ya los pies – dijo Edward mientras se ponía de camino hacia la ventana. Bella se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? No te dejaré que salgas para ir a pelear – Bella estaba seriamente enfadada, pero yo no entendí del todo por qué.

Edward dio media vuelta y salió de la estancia con Bella y Carlisle pisándole los talones.

-Tranquilo, no le hará nada a tus amiguitos lobos – me intentó tranquilizar Alice. Ella siempre había sido muy buena conmigo, por eso yo la consideraba más de mi familia que de los Cullen. Más tarde salió y Brenda se quedó conmigo a solas.

-¿Le diste a Jacob el mensaje de Jane?

-Sí, pero no se lo tomó muy bien la verdad – intenté excusar a Jake.

-No, si ya se ve – río Brenda y luego me besó.

-Pero ¿la ponzoña no me mata? – pregunté extrañado.

-Bueno, la vida está llena de sorpresas – me dio otro beso, y abandonó la habitación.

Al día siguiente, recibí una visita muy esperada.

-¿Pero esto qué es?, ¿la perrera? – oí gritar a la Barbie desde el piso de abajo.

Brenda subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación con una amplia sonrisa.

-Han venido ha verte – me dijo entre dientes y entonces pasaron a dentro Seth y Leah.

Seth supuse que vendría pero jamás hubiera creído que Leah entrara en la casa de los Cullen, y más con lo tozuda que era.

-Chicos – no podría estar más feliz en aquel momento – pero, ¿cómo os habéis enterado?

-No viniste por casa, así que a Seth se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de meternos en este agujero de chupasangres haber si estabas aquí – protestó Leah, algo molesta por el olor, al cual yo ya me había acostumbrado.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? – quiso saber Seth, un poco extrañado.

Les conté toda la historia, hasta el más mínimo detalle, desde que salimos Brenda y yo de Alaska hasta lo que había ocurrido ayer.

-Pero aún así, ¿cómo pudo Jake hacerte esto? – Seth estaba realmente sorprendido con lo que había pasado.

-Pues sus razones tiene – le corrigió Leah, que en realidad no sabía de parte de quién estaba, pero al fin y al cabo era mi prima.

-Te equivocas – susurró Brenda lo suficientemente alto como para que Leah le contestara con un gruñido.

-Eh, ya basta – les espeté yo a las dos.

-Bueno pues, Wander, vendremos a verte a la tarde haber si estas mejor – se despidió Leah sin quitarle ni un ojo de encima a Brenda.

-Adiós Leah – mencionó Brenda irónicamente.

-Bueno – se despidió Seth – vamos a ver qué pasa con Jacob.

-Tened cuidado – les dije yo preocupado – está muy enfadado sobre todo contigo Seth.

-Tranquilo, no me va a pasar nada, es Jacob – gritó Seth cuando ya estaban en el piso de abajo.

La tarde comenzó tranquila, conforme iba oscureciendo me preocupó ver que Seth y Leah no volvían. ¿Les habría pasado algo? Intenté quitarme esa duda de la cabeza, como mucho Jacob les habrá prohibido venir.

Bueno, otra vez será. Ahora disfrutaba de las muchas ventajas del hotel Cullen…


	12. Nubes oscuras siempre anuncian tormenta

El día siguiente amaneció con unas nubes oscuras como el carbón, venía una tormenta. Conforme transcurría la mañana volvió mi preocupación por mis primos que todavía no habían vuelto. Pronto supe lo que les había pasado. Estaba viendo un partido de béisbol con Emmett cuando Carlisle llegó de trabajar.

-Wander, ¿puedes venir un momento? Tenemos que hablar – sabía que algo malo me tenía que decir, pues en las películas siempre decían eso antes de una mala noticia.

Fui con él hasta la cocina, Brenda había salido con Alice a Seattle, mientras que Esme, Edward y Bella habían salido a cazar anoche, y todavía no habían vuelto.

-Carlisle, antes de que me digas lo que me tienes que decir, ¿te podría comentar una duda que tengo? – en ese momento solo quería saber por qué Brenda me había podido besar sin hacerme daño, y el vampiro asintió con su típica sonrisa amable.

-Verás, ayer Brenda y yo…pues, nos besamos, pero supuestamente – no me dejó terminar pues comenzó a reírse ampliamente y yo me quedé un poco mosqueado.

-Wander, anoche Brenda vino a decirme lo mismo. Verás, ella solo había probado su don con los vampiros, ya sabes, adquiere las cualidades de los vampiros que toca…pero nunca lo había hecho con un licántropo como tú, y creo que pasa lo mismo.

-¿Brenda se puede transformar? – pregunté yo, algo atónito.

-No creo, pero cuando te toca realiza un cambio químico en su cuerpo, por el cual la ponzoña no es tóxica para vosotros. En pocas palabras, no os puede matar.

-¿En serio? Way…-dije yo con una amplia sonrisa y muy feliz frente a la idea de que ya podíamos dar rienda suelta a nuestro amor.

Pero pronto la cosa se fue complicando al ver como Carlisle se ponía serio.

-Wander, he de decirte algo, no es fácil – mientras el hablaba se me borraba la sonrisa y se me dispersaba toda la felicidad que tenía que había tenido hasta aquel momento.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunte yo, comenzando a subir el todo, pues ya estaba alterado.

-Seth ha ingresado en el hospital, está grave – me dijo muy seriamente.

-Pero ¿cómo ha pasado?, ¿Leah está bien? – no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Leah está perfectamente, solo tenía unos rasguños, y una muñeca rota…verás, a Seth le han dado una paliza – sus palabras eran aterradoras pero carentes de mentira.

No le contesté, pues sabía que había pasado. Salí corriendo, cogí unas llaves que había encima de una mesa en el salón y fui directo al garaje.

Conducía más rápido que nunca, menos mal que no estaba la policía por allí. Llegué al hospital en cinco minutos. El corazón se me empezaba a acelerar más y más, estaba sudando y puede que hasta tuviera fiebre.

Cuando llegué a la habitación, la imagen que vi se mezclaba entre desconsoladora y llena de rabia.

Seth se hallaba acostado en la cama, inconsciente, con un montón de aparatos pegados al cuerpo que se encontraba lleno de moratones y heridas.

A su lado, en una silla estaban Leah y Sue. Leah tenía la mano vendada y Sue, la pobre, no paraba de llorar.

-Lo siento, les dije que no fueran, que Jacob estaba muy enfadado con él – intenté disculparme en ese momento, pues creía que debía haber impedido que fueran a la reserva en aquel momento.

-Se ha convertido en un monstruo, desde lo de Bella…jamás lo superará – me intentó reconciliar Sue entre sollozos.

-Lo que necesita es alguien que le baje los zumos – Leah estaba llena de ira y dolor. Nunca la había visto así.

-Pero, ¿qué pasó? – intenté que me explicarán lo difícil que era la situación.

-Esta claro qué pasó Wander – me espetó Leah, pero finalmente prosiguió – pensaban que estaban jugando pero no se dan cuenta de lo brutos que pueden llegar a ser.

Vale, ahora si que no entendía nada, y al ver la cara que había puesto, Leah se explicó.

-Fuimos al bosque a toda velocidad, pero ellos nos tendieron una emboscada. Intentamos explicarles la situación, pero ellos se creen superiores e intentaron que pareciera un juego. Nos llevaron hasta un barranco, iban a tirar a Seth, supuestamente, creyendo ellos que sobreviviría. "Estáis locos, lo vais a matar" les grité yo desesperada intentando llegar hasta mi hermano pero Sam me partió la muñeca y me lanzó contra un árbol. "No le pasará nada, te lo prometo" me dijo Jacob y entonces lo lanzaron. Supuestamente, debería tener razón, ellos se tiran los unos a los otros por ahí en ese mismo barranco y no les pasa nada, pero Seth estaba muy asustado y yo también.

El problema fue que Seth se dio en la cabeza con una roca y perdió el conocimiento, Jacob y sus perritos falderos se habían ido cuando yo bajé el precipicio y pude traer a duras penas a Seth hasta casa.

-¿Jacob se ha vuelto o qué? – no entendía por qué le habían echo aquello. ¿De verdad se pensarían que estaban jugando, o por el contrario, había sido mentira y de verdad tenían otras intenciones? Me sacaba de quicio la situación, estaba lleno de rabia.

-El médico dice que se pondrá bien, que tardará pero que se pondrá bien – se dirigió Sue esta vez a Leah.

-Dale las gracias a Carlisle de nuestra parte, por venir a ver cómo estaba Seth. Le dijimos que le habían dado una paliza, porque es lo que más aparenta – inquirió Seth.

-Cuídense – apenas pude atisbar y me fui de allí.

Volví a coger el coche y salí a toda velocidad hacia la casa de los Cullen.

Estaba muy furioso pero no sabía si era capaz de enfrentarme a Jacob.

Al llegar, Brenda me esperaba en la puerta.

-¿Cómo está? … Carlisle nos lo ha contado todo. Están muy enfadados con Jacob, van a ir a por él Wander.

-Dicen los médicos que Seth se pondrá bien, pero Jacob se ha pasado – le dije yo, que ahora estaba más alterado aún.

Más tarde, me enteré de que Rose y Emmett iban a salir para traer a Jacob, querían solucionar las cosas, nos querían ayudar con nuestros problemas.

Así que me apunté a la partida de búsqueda. Los tres salimos de la casa y corrimos hacia el bosque en busca de la manada.

Yo entré en fase delante de Rose, que fingió taparse la nariz ante el olor. Comenzó a llover, había llegado la tormenta.

Salimos disparados en busca de Jacob, lo que no sabíamos era que ya nos estaba esperando.


	13. Asesinatos en el bosque

Tras quince minutos corriendo a toda velocidad, llegamos a la parte más profunda del bosque, donde tendría lugar otro de esos acontecimientos que te marcan para siempre.

Estábamos alineados, yo al frente, dirigiendo a los dos vampiros, Rose a mi izquierda y Emmett a la derecha.

Yo no los vi venir, ahora supongo que fue porque lo tenían todo planeado, sabrían que tras yo ver el estado de Seth iría a por ellos, y los Cullen no me dejarían ir solo.

Desde detrás de los oscuros y altos árboles se precipitaron hacia nosotros los enormes lobos, bueno hacia nosotros no, hacia Emmett y Rose.

Pude ver como Rose luchaba con ferocidad con Jacob, Embry y Jared; mientras que Sam, Paul, Quil, Brady y Collin forcejeaban con Emmett.

Yo me quedé totalmente paralizado, no sabía qué hacer, esto no me lo esperaba. Debería ayudar a los Cullen pero la manada es mi familia.

-Wander ayúdame a quitármelos de encima – me gritaba Emmett desesperado.

-Venga, chucho asqueroso, ¿a qué esperas? – Rose estaba completamente histérica, se notaba perfectamente que iba a por Jacob.

-No le hagas caso Wander – me gritaba Sam.

-Mátalos – animaban los demás.

De repente y tras diez minutos de lucha; CRACK!, la cabeza de Rose salía rodando hasta el árbol más cercano. Yo estaba completamente anonadado, me había olvidado por completo de que íbamos allí a hablar con Jacob por lo de Seth y ahora me alegraba de que hubiera matado a la Barbie.

-Noooo – gritó Emmett mientras cogía por una de las patas a Paul y lo lanzaba con más fuerza que nunca hacia una roca. No solo se oyó como la roca se resquebrajaba por el impacto sino también como la espalda del lobo se partía en dos. Ahora Paul se encontraba tirado en el suelo, mientras de su cuerpo comenzaba a brotar la sangre.

-Os acabaremos matando a todos, cabrones – Emmett estaba totalmente desesperado, y fue entonces cuando se le tiraron todos los demás encima. Emmett era el vampiro más fuerte que conocía pero nadie puede contra siete lobos a la vez.

Yo salí corriendo hacia Paul, con una pizca de esperanza para que estuviera vivo. Obviamente, debido al gran golpe, Paul no había sobrevivido, su corazón ya no latía; me transformé y me tumbé al lado de su cuerpo inerte.

Pude oír cómo los demás mataban a Emmett también, después de una ardua pelea.

Noté como se transformaban, se sentían felices por haber acabado con los vampiros, yo sabía que aquella iba a ser mi ruina.

-Embry, Jared, llevad corriendo a Paul al hospital, quizás…-ordenó Jacob a toda prisa.

-Demasiado tarde – le espeté yo – lo has matado Jacob.

-¿Qué yo qué? – Jacob volvía a estar enfadado otra vez, por la acusación – tú y los chupasangres venís aquí a matarnos y soy yo el que ha matado a Paul. Que bonito Wander, aún así, te agradezco que hayas elegido el bando correcto.

-Tiraste a Seth por un barranco, a eso vinimos – le grité yo.

-Seguro que está bien, a ninguno nos ha pasado nada en ese barranco – rió Jared mientras jugaba con la cabeza de Rose.

-Seth está en el hospital, y está grave – por las caras que pusieron al instante, supuse que ninguno de ellos sabía esa parte de la historia ni jamás la hubieran querido – Leah os pidió que paraseis, y tú Jake no le hiciste caso.

-Joder, todo sale mal, solo queríamos darle un sustito por haberte llevado con los chupasangres – Jacob estaba destrozado.

-Leah no podrá ni mirarnos a la cara – adivinó Sam lo que yo estaba pensando.

-Y mucho menos cuando sepa lo de Paul – atisbé yo – y encima ahora los Cullen irán a por nosotros por si fuera poco…pero ¿en qué estabais pensando?

-Chicos, encargaos de Paul, y ya basta de mentiras – a Jake le costaba cada vez más dar órdenes – Vamos Wander, tú y yo hablaremos con los Cullen, o al menos lo intentaremos, hay que acabar con esto ya.

-Nos matarán – le grité yo cuando vi que se dirigía hacia la casa.

-Ahora comprobaremos lo enamorada que está de ti esa chupasangre – me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara – Es hora de que veas que los vampiros no son buenos. Ah, por cierto, termina ya con esto – me dijo mientras me tiraba una caja de cerillas. Actué por impulso, no pensé, solo encendí dos cerillas y prendí fuego a los dos vampiros decapitados que se hallaban en el suelo.

-Nosotros tampoco somos buenos, los Cullen quieren que vuelva tu amistad con ellos, no quieren que vuelvas así – pronuncié mientras miraba las llamas que fueron fruto de la violencia y la locura de la manada, pronto me arrepentí de lo que dije.

-¿No soy el monstruo que ellos desean ver no? – la sonrisa a Jake se le borró de la cara.

-Escucha Jake, hazme un favor, mantén la fiesta en paz, ya va a haber suficiente daño por Rose y Emmett – le rogué.

-Vamos – fue la última palabra que me dijo antes de cruzar la línea divisoria para entrar en la jurisdicción de los Cullen.

La lluvia no había cesado, aquello era una verdadera tormenta, era como una pesadilla, no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. Había dejado que la manada matara a Rose y a Emmett y ahora dejaba que Jacob fuera conmigo a ver a los Cullen para "solucionar las cosas".

Ahora pensaba Brenda, ¿de parte de quién estaría? O ¿Y si ella estuviera de parte de los Cullen, dejaría que le hicieran daño?

Jamás, pensé. Jacob y yo seguíamos caminando con nuestras formas humanas por el bosque, hacia un lugar donde se decidirá el futuro de todos nosotros de una vez por todas.


	14. Le partí el corazón

No dejé de pensar durante todo el camino en lo que habíamos hecho. Me sentía tan culpable de la muerte de Rose y Emmett, al fin y al cabo no había hecho nada para impedir que Jacob los matara. Sin embargo, no quería el malestar de mi familia. Esa era la excusa de niño pequeño que utilicé en mi cabeza para tranquilizarme.

Nos detuvimos frente al claro de la casa, yo iba a continuar pero Jake me detuvo.

-Espera, ellos saldrán – parecía como si tuviera algún plan, pronto supe que solo haría falta pensar para que Edward se diera cuenta de que estábamos allí. La puerta se abrió de par en par y de ella salió una hermosa vampira de cabello castaño y lacio.

-Jacob – gritó Bella mientras se acercaba de forma cautelosa, al ver que Jacob estaba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Apártate de él, Bella, rápido – Edward parecía estar histérico mientras salía por la puerta y en menos de un segundo se posicionaba delante de Bella y dirigiéndose hacia nosotros dos. Por los gritos, supuse, salieron de la casa Alice, Brenda y Jasper.

-Asesino, chucho asqueroso, ¿cómo has podido? – le susurraba, más bien a gritos, Edward a Jacob mientras le agarraba por el cuello.

-Suéltame chupasangre, tú y tu estúpida familia de cuento. Me dais asco – le espetó Edward y al instante este le soltó.

-¿Qué pasa Edward? – preguntó Bella con un miedo que se podía atisbar en su semblante.

-Han matado a Rose y Emmett – solo bastó pronunciar la palabra "matado" para que los otros tres vampiros se pusieran frente a nosotros. Yo di unos pasos hacia atrás, temía reaccionar mal.

-Serás hijo de… - Jasper le saltó encima a Jacob, quién entró en fase y pudo esquivarlo.

Alice me miró, iba a atacarme, jamás lo habría pensado de ella; bueno, creo que ella está en la misma situación. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Brenda se interpuso en el camino de Alice.

-Pero, ¿qué haces? Han matado a nuestros hermanos, y los defiendes – Alice estaba muy sorprendida, aunque no más que yo.

-No los defiendo a ellos, le defiendo a él, haced lo que queráis con los demás, vamos Wander – Brenda me cogió del brazo para llevarme a un sitio más seguro, lejos de la pelea que iba a tener lugar allí. Pero yo no me moví.

-Lo siento Brenda, pero no me voy. Es mi hermano, no lo voy a dejar solo – ahora era yo el que agarraba el brazo de Brenda y tiraba de él para que me hiciera caso.

De pronto, me vino un recuerdo, de aquella pesadilla que tuve aquel día. Solo que ahora no estaba Brenda en el claro sino solo la manada, vi como por detrás se acercaban unos vampiros, pero eran los Cullen, vi como iban matando uno a uno a cada miembro de la manada. Los gritos de dolor hacia que me estremeciera, y no volví en sí hasta que un grito realmente alto desgarró mis pensamientos.

Ahora Edward, Bella, Alice y Jasper me miraban. De pronto me di cuenta de todo, Brenda estaba tirada en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor e insultándome, mientras yo me encontraba totalmente paralizado y con su brazo en mi mano

-Te odio, Wander, no eres más que un perro apestoso como ellos – me gritaba sumida en el dolor.

-Brenda, yo… - apenas pude murmurar mientras le tiraba el brazo, no creía lo que estaba pasando. De nuevo, los Cullen continuaron la pelea con Jacob.

-Vete, Wander, no te quiero ver más, largo de aquí.

Simplemente, me aparté de ella, mantuve la mente lo más fría que pude, me transformé y emití un aullido como nunca lo había echo. Estaba llamando a la manada para que viniera.

-Ahora no estarás solo, vendrán en tu ayuda – le dije a Jacob, que aunque no me prestaba atención sabía que me oía.

-Gracias, hermano – le escuché decir, justo antes de que me lanzara hacia el bosque.

Escuchaba los aullidos de la manada, que se dirigía a casa de los Cullen.

Yo iba en dirección contraria, iba a casa de mis primos, quería tumbarme, quería escuchar música, ver la tele…alejarme de este mundo lo más humanamente posible.

Quería estar lejos de la manada, de los Cullen, y lo que más me dolió pensar, quería estar lejos de Brenda, que nada hubiera pasado a pesar de lo maravilloso y mágico que fue.

Brenda era lo mejor que me había pasado nunca, pero ahora que le había roto el corazón de esa forma no creo que me pudiera perdona, eso precisamente me impedía respirar.

Antes de llegar, me transformé. Entré corriendo por la puerta para adentro, no había nadie. Subí las escaleras y entré en mi cuarto. En un impulso por castigarme de algún modo, cogí el portátil y lo estampé contra la pared.

Iba a hacer lo mismo con algún cuadro, pero lo primero que encontré fue una foto. Una foto de los dos. Entonces, perdí toda gana de actividad y me tumbé en la cama, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a añorar los días en que éramos la viva imagen de un amor libre y prohibido.

Finalmente, no se si por el cansancio o por el dolor que surcaba mi cuerpo en aquel instante, me quedé dormido. No quería despertar aquella vez, pues vivía una pesadilla.


End file.
